


Call me Dionysus

by 1d4gd



Series: Omega!Hoseok is 💜 [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTS is basically a family, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Park Jimin, Biting, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Boys In Love, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drama, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hoseok gets kidnapped and then auctioned, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Jungkook is a cop in this, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Namjoon is a good leader, Namjoon is his leader duh, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Pack Dynamics, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Scared Jeon Jungkook, Scared Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sort Of, Top Jeon Jungkook, Werewolf Mates, Yoongi and Seokjin are Omegas as well, Yoongi is second is charge after Namjoon, and Tae and Chim are his best friends, and fuck Hoseokie into the wall of course, but fear not because Jungkook is here to save the day, he might be an Omega but he kicks butt big time, it's not entirely consensual in the beginning but they work it out, it's very cute, just like in real life, they adopt Hobi too, they're both very protective of Hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Hoseok gets raised as an Alpha but when he finally comes to terms with his real nature, he’s kidnapped and forced to do things he never thought possible. Fast forward to two years later, and he’s about to become the official property of a very rich Alpha. But appearances are more than a little deceiving and both he and his Master get way more than they bargained for when they’re forced to fuck in front of everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Can you tell Dionysus is my favorite song of the album? (ahaha) 
> 
> This is a new beginning for me here on AO3 so please have mercy on me. Like a lot. I am seriously not joking. Kudos and comments are also wonderful. 
> 
> I love writing omega!Hoseok and hence how this happened. I am thinking of making the fic a chaptered one. Would you like that? Let me know. Now ENJOY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down between Hoseok and Jungkook and there'll be hell to pay when his leader finds out.

 

                   Hoseok is about to go into heat. Now that should be very common to the ones of his rank, but you see he is a very special brand of wolf. He’d been raised by his parents to believe himself an Alpha and as a result developed enough dominant traits to make about 90% of the wolf population avoid him. Now that is a little exaggerating (translation: a lot) but the sad reality is that the chances of him ever finding an Alpha who’d want to mate him are indeed very low.

It’s not only his personality that makes Betas and Omegas cower in fear but also his physical appearance. He’s rather tall and lanky for an Omega with no real curves to attract the attention of those who pride themselves on being the best product their society has ever come up with and hence he spends most of his days on his own. It’s not that bad, he likes to think. He’d seen how Omegas are preyed upon and sometimes marked and mated against their will.

He’d do anything not to become one of them and so his lonely existence is just a result of him having too much pride and too much stubbornness to let anyone convince him otherwise. Alphas are a menace and he’d rather take suppressants for the rest of his life instead of having to become a slave to some asshole’s whims. He’s worth more than just a body to fuck and to breed.

His suppressants had been working great for a while. But recently they’ve started making him feel sick and weak and as a result, his doctor had advised him to stop talking them at least for a few months. He’d started taking them when he was only thirteen and having used them for more than seven years in a row had made his body lose most of his natural functions.

It had become too dangerous to keep talking them and now, left with no choice, he was getting ready to have his first heat. He hoped it would be his last too because he knew how bad they could get. His mother had told him plenty of horror tales about Omegas becoming severely broken or even close to dying because the pain would get too difficult to deal with. The fact that he would be spending it alone didn’t really help with his anxiety and growing fears.

He couldn’t help but feel that having an Omega friend would have probably made things easier. At least he wouldn’t be the only one to go through it and he’d have someone he could share the pain with without feeling pathetic and insecure. But his parents had taken many choices from him and because of that, he found it very hard to normally interact with other young wolves.

It was better for him to be doing this alone anyway. He held no hopes of ever finding his soulmate or his fated mate. There was no point in craving something which would never happen to him. His parents had mated out of convenience and even though their bond was strong enough to last for decades, he could tell that they had never really gotten along. What they had was more of a thriving partnership and less of a link filled with love and respect for one another.

Going out on his own made him feel quite self-aware and that is why he was always dressing himself in baggy clothes. He had no need for people to stare at him for being so ‘old’ and still unmated.

He knows he can’t postpone going to the supermarket forever and when he’s finally gathered enough courage for himself, he hurries out of his apartment and rushing towards his local shop. He only needs to get some provisions to keep him hydrated and comfortable during his heat and then he can go back to his boring life and everything will be as usual.

He can’t know it yet, but things don’t really go that way. He makes it into the supermarket, but he doesn’t make it home. He has no chance to fight his kidnappers and he can’t stop himself from going into full panic mode because this is what his nightmares are made of.

 

He’s starved a lot in the beginning. When he tries to rebel and fight back, he’s beaten to a pulp. He doesn’t say anything from there on. Doing his best to shut down the pain and the screams he can hear every day. He has no idea why he’s there for, but he is very much convinced he might never find out. He loses count of time but just when he’s resigned himself to living in the dark for a very long time, he’s taken out of the dungeon and his whole existence takes an unexpected turn.

The person who buys him dresses him in beautiful clothes and treats his body like gold. He feels like a doll at an exposition and is forced to train in the art of pleasing an Alpha in all possible way. He hates it. Despises it so much he throws up every time he’s forced to touch or caress one of his trainers. His heat had been brutally postponed and when he finds out the reason he’s treated with such ‘care’ is because he’s about to be sold to an Alpha, he panics. Hard. He thrashes and scratches and bites anyone trying to restrain him and that’s when they resort to drugs to keep him pliant and willing.

It’s horrible and when the day for his auction comes, he has no more will left to live. He feels dirty and used and so ugly. Hideous. They strip him of his clothes and then they force him to take a drug which will induce heat and slick. He’s mortified of it because he’s heard other Omegas talking about how these events usually go. Once the Omega gets bought if the Alpha wishes, they can stake a claim on their newest acquisition in front of everyone. It’s so degrading and so sad to use Omegas in such a way. But he’d never had choices to begin with and now he can only hope the Alpha who will buy him won’t be a complete monster.

He’s taken to the exhibition room and paraded around. He can’t hear or see anything, but he can tell the way Alphas are looking at him. Some with disgust, some with unfettered lust, some with nothing but torture in their mind. He’s positively terrified but that’s still not enough to make him bend. He defiantly raises his head and glares at the glass even though he cannot see anything beyond it.

When nothing happens for a few minutes he’s getting confused and fidgety. The guards have left him on his own and he doesn’t know what’s going on. The silence is too deafening and is making him feel all sorts of emotions. Then the door opens once again, and an Alpha makes his way inside.

His body begins trembling but the drugs are making him produce a lot of slick so he knows it won’t be long before the Alpha will try to get to him. He presses himself to the glass and waits for the inevitable. The way the Alpha stares at him is unsettling. His stare is strong and confident but there’s some apprehension in his eyes too. Like he can’t believe he has to do something like this.

It makes him feel weird but also small and fragile. It’s very much clear the dominant wolf is taller and more muscled than him. His eyes look gentle though and that is what disturbs him the most. He cannot understand the other’s hesitation because there shouldn’t be any. He’s a prize, a toy, a puppet now and the Alpha standing a few meters away his only Master.

When the other wolf finally approaches, he’s hit with an incredible smell. It’s a combination of spice and musk and vanilla. It has the weirdest effect on him, and he unknowingly finds himself trying to get closer to the source of it. He inhales deeply and when he lets out an involuntary whimper, the Alpha’s stance changes in a second.

He goes from nervous and reluctant to controlling and self-assured and then there is no more indecision. The Alpha strides towards him and when they’re within touching distance he’s pushed even harder against the glass wall. He tries to take a steading breath, but the Alpha seems hell-bent on turning him into a moaning mess because he buries his nose into his neck and starts licking the skin there as if it’s the tastiest wine. He licks and bites his skin and when he’s momentarily done, Hoseok’s neck looks positively mottled.

He’s not sure how he could fight someone so good-looking and strong, not when they’re doing a fantastic job at making his sense go into overdrive. He’s trying to plead for mercy, but his teary eyes and pouty lips only make the Alpha renew his relentless pleasurable torture. He’s ashamed of himself and of the wanton behavior he is displaying but his mind feels hazy and his body has long given in to the ecstasy.

His mind might feel dazed, but his heart is still fighting this. And this is enough to give him the drive he needs to push the Alpha away. The other is startled by his impromptu behavior but now there’s challenge in his eyes and Seok feels very much like a deer in front of a wolf. He knows better than to attempt an escape, but he doesn’t have many choices left. However, he still has his pride, and this is something which will keep him fighting against such madness until the end.

‘You think you can make me submit? You haven’t even given me your name, but you expect me to become your willing whore. Well think again because I will never let you dominate me.’

‘That’s what you think pretty Omega. But since I am a gentleman, I will allow this small indulgence. My name is Jungkook and from now on I own you. Hear that?’

‘You’re crazy if you think I won’t fight you. I will, until my very last breath.’

‘You can fight me all you but I spent too much on you so you will have no choice but to become my sweet whore.’

‘I’d rather die than live like this.’

That’s the only warning Jungkook gets before Hoseok is running towards the door. He doesn’t make it very far and when the Alpha hauls him off his feet and throws him against the wall once more, he can feel his hopes crumbling. He doesn’t have any escape and the thoughts sobers him up faster than any hangover medicine can.

When the Alpha grabs him by his thighs and lifts him against the wall, the Omega becomes instantly aware of how turned on the other appears to be. He’s sad to admit that he isn’t faring much better. His hole is positively drenched with slick and he unconsciously clenches it in anticipation of having a thick knot buried inside. He muffles a groan against the Alpha’s neck and the other briefly kisses his hair making him feel all sort of contrasting emotions.

He is aware that their coupling cannot be avoided and when Jungkook manages to take of his pants and underwear while still holding him by the waist, his body releases even more slick at the thought of having such a strong Alpha breed him. He’s miserable and very much in pain. The heat is slowly taking over his senses but he refuses to beg or whine. Jungkook will just have to take it from him because he has no intention of making an even bigger fool of himself.

When the Alpha finally presses his cock inside, he screams. It hurts a lot and even though the slick has eased the way, he still feels stretched and sore. It takes Jungkook several tries before Hoseok has finally taken all of him and they both groan when it finally happens. The Omega is so tight and warm. Everything is such a mess and he’d like to apologize for what he’s about to do, but the success of his mission depends on him playing his role as best as he can.

The smaller male is silently crying now, and he feels terrible for hurting such a beautiful wolf. He doesn’t have a choice though and this is what strengthens his resolve. When he has a good grip on the other’s waist, he begins to thrust gently. He’s trying to be as careful and as attentive as possible, but the Omega’s smell is turning his mind into mush.

It’s such a heady combination of honey, strawberries and lavender and he finds himself wanting to taste Hoseok everywhere. He licks his cheeks and lips and when he reaches his small nipples, he can’t stop himself from biting them. This gets him another pained moan from the Omega, and he soothes the bites with his tongue and lips.

He thrusts harder and deeper trying to stop himself from cumming too fast. He’s taken by complete surprise when Hoseok cries out in pleasure and tightens impossibly hard around his shaft. He’s trembling and shivering as if in total lack of control of his limbs and that makes Jungkook want to wreck him even more.

His mission has long been abandoned in favor of fucking the Omega as good as he can. He pounds into him faster and faster and even though he’s more than aware that Hoseok is too sensitive not to ache every time he reaches his prostate, he can’t stop. He’s too close to reaching his own orgasm. When he finally cums, he buries himself as deep as he can and growls his pleasure for anyone who wants to hear.

His boss, Namjoon, had insisted on him not knotting the Omega they’re meant to save but there’s no way to avoid it. He tries to ignore the tingling he can feel taking over his lower body but it’s too late. His knot begins to form and that causes Hoseok to orgasm once more. He closes his eyes in self-loathing because he’s done the one thing he was not supposed to do.

He slowly lowers them both to the ground and when he can feel soft breaths hitting his face, he knows the Omega has fallen asleep. It’s probably better like this since they are quite literally stuck together for at least half an hour. This should give him plenty of time to think about how he will break the news to his leader. But this might not actually be the worst thing he has to do. Facing his two best friends and colleagues after his display might be even more difficult. There’s no doubt Chim and Tae will tease him for days for his impulsive act.

No matter how hard he thinks about it, he’s screwed either way. Namjoon will absolutely murder him when he realizes that he’s imprinted on Hoseok. Their plan had been to only get the Omega out of that hell, not to also fuck him into the wall. Well, he can’t turn back time now, but he can do what he’s come here for. Save Hoseok and then think of a way to cope with the fact that he might have found his destined mate in an auction house. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets scolded by pretty much everyone ಠ_ಠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep. I am continuing this. I hope u're as excited as I am about this! Comments and kudos are 💚 Thank you!

              Jungkook knows he is in a whole lot of trouble. Scratch that. He’s absolutely fucked. The worst part though is that he literally has no excuses for what he’s done. He could try to blame it on his Alpha pheromones or on his Omega’s delicious scent, but they would be partly lies. The truth is he probably wouldn’t have stopped, not even if he could have. He’s not proud of his behavior but the need to stake a claim had been too strong. Fortunately enough, he hadn’t forced a mating on the beautiful male but he had been so tempted.

He had recovered his last shred of control just in time to avoid an even bigger catastrophe. It all felt so strange to him though. Because he had never been particularly attracted to Omegas, in fact most of the time he avoided them like the plague because he found them clingy and too damn needy. He had dated plenty before, only not Omegas. So, then why was he acting so out of place because of this one? What was so special about the slim wolf in his arms to make him go completely berserk with the need to hold and to possess?

He was perfectly aware that Taehyung and Jimin would laugh at him endlessly. How could they not when he had pretty much made an absolute fool of himself in front of so many filthy rich men and women? It was mind-boggling how he didn’t seem to have any problems with fucking his mate senseless in front of everyone. In his defense, he hadn’t thought much at the time. Probably very little keeping in mind that even now he still felt the need to have the Omega as close to him as humanly possible.

There was almost desperation in his gestures, as if he was afraid someone might force them apart. Still, he needed to play this well if he wanted not to start a small war before getting all his team out. He tried to act as unaffected as possible. It wasn’t easy because the Omega’s smell was still cloying his senses and he groaned in misery at the thought that he wouldn’t be able to touch and comfort his mate until they got out of this mess.

He wasn’t used to having mental breakdowns over touching someone, but it was obvious he was in for a lot of surprises in the future. Now that he had realized what a true bond could do to you, he had no way of escaping this. Both he and his mate were stuck. But he would have to deal with his stupidity a little later. Now it was time to show why he was so damn good at his job.

He set his cold-hearted mask into place and then he got out of the room and out of that hell. Jimin and Tae were trailing close behind him and he felt damn grateful for them always having his back. He needed their support more than ever. There was no doubt they would act the usual pranksters, but this was fine with him. Because they made him feel secure. They were his best friends, and in a way his family as well.

The silence didn’t last long. As soon as they got into their van, and he managed to set the Omega comfortably in the back, he prepared himself for the ‘chat’ that with no doubt follow.

‘I am not even sure where to start from. I mean damn man I didn’t know you had that sort of moves on you!’

Jungkook closed his eyes in defeat because the ride to their base was going to be a really long one.

‘Right Chim? I swear I couldn’t believe my eyes! You know how Kookie never wants to share with us any details of his sex adventures. I gotta say though we saw plenty today.’

‘Come on guys, can you just shut up? Seriously now, it happened alright?’

‘Hold on a second. Just happened? How do things like this just happen? You literally fucked an Omega in front of us and some other fifty people.’

‘Fine! What do you want me to say? I don’t know what happened.’

‘Not but really Kookie, what is going on?’

‘I am pretty sure he is my mate.’

‘What? What do you mean?’

‘I felt the pull, you know? Why do you think I couldn’t stop? My Alpha was going crazy with the thought that someone else might have him.’

‘Oh damn! You’re really in trouble now.’

‘Don’t you think I know that Tae?’

‘But I honestly don’t see the harm in this. You found your mate. This is pretty fucking amazing.’

‘Yes Chim, but I forced myself on him. I basically raped him.’

‘I don’t think that’s true Kook. So yeah you were quite rough with him. But we could both see you were trying to be gentle as well, given the situation you were in. I hope you are aware that if you didn’t save him, he would now be some sex slave to some real asshole who would have absolutely no consideration for his feelings or comfort. You’re doing your best and he will eventually understand that you had no choice.’

‘I don’t know man. How am I going to explain to my Omega that I had to basically sexually assault him to keep him safe? He will hate me for sure.’

‘No, he won’t Kook. Jimin is right. Once he discovers the whole truth and how hard you fought to save him, he will understand. It will take time, but it will happen. I agree that your first meeting didn’t go particularly great. But you do kind of have the rest of your life to make it up to him.’

‘’I hope so Tae, I really do. You both know I’ve never been interested in Omegas, but I swear that as soon as I stepped into that room, I knew I was doomed. His scent, his gorgeous face, his stunning body. I couldn’t stop myself even if I tried. And that’s why I hate myself even more. I take so much pride in having the best self-control and now I acted like as an absolute jerk as soon as I caught a whiff of the Omega.’

‘Stop being so harsh on yourself, ok? I mean you just found your mate. Remember when Namjoon met Jin for the first time? We couldn’t go near him for a week. He was growling and attacking anyone who tried to get close to his mate. We made fun of him for it but finding your true bond is really life-altering. You can’t avoid feeling so intensely about something so important.

‘I guess you’re right but what if my mate doesn’t feel the same? Who knows all the pain he’s gone through until now? I might have made things worse and the last thing that I want is for him to be afraid of me.’

‘Hey, listen to me. You can’t blame yourself for everything. You did the right thing. You got him out of that hell. Yes, you acted pretty stupid and irresponsible, but we can’t always control our instincts. It’s not an excuse and you will for sure get hell from Namjoon, but you still did a pretty amazing job given the situation. There’s a reason you are our team leader Kook. We trust you to do the right thing. So please, stop feeling so sorry for yourself. You will be fine. Both of you will.’

‘Thank you for making me feel a little better. I promise I will never act so thoughtless ever again. I put you in danger as well and for that I will never forgive myself.’

‘Oh, come on! What the hell? Are we going to start crying soon? I agree this is a mess, but it could have gone so much worse. We saved him. Our mission is complete and yeah Joon will give us the scolding of a lifetime, but you got your mate. This is the only thing that matters. So really, there’s no reason to give yourself hell for something which was beyond you. Now can we hurry home? I am starving!’

‘You always are Tae. I swear you must have a bottomless stomach or something.’

They all laughed at that and the tension on Jungkook’s shoulders eased a little. He was still feeling pretty horrible, but he couldn’t really change what he had done. However, he could do in his power to make his Omega forgive him. Anything and everything.

As soon as he stepped into their base, he took a deep breath and slowly made his way to where his group leader was waiting for them. He had his mate in his arms and that made him calm down a little. The scent was soothing him now and he let out a smile at how cute the Omega looked. He was pouting a little in his sleep and the sight was truly adorable. He was so tempted to press a kiss onto those heart-shaped lips, but he refrained. His Omega needed to rest, and he would not risk waking him up just because he felt emotional.

It didn’t take more than a look for Namjoon to figure out everything. Kook was always amazed at how talented their leader was as reading each and every single one of them. He flinched a little at the glare the other was throwing him but there was no escaping this talk. He took his mate to his room and made sure to tug him in. He also quickly explained what happened to Jin and Yoongi and asked them to take care of his mate when he wakes up and then he made his way into Joon’s office.

They had a brief staring competition and then he collapsed into one of the chairs and waited for the lecture he was about to get served with. He didn’t have to wait long because Namjoon looked ready to murder him.

‘What the hell Kook? Have you lost your goddamn mind? What were you thinking? I am certain I made it perfectly clear that you were, under no circumstances, allowed to touch the Omega. The plan was to fool them into thinking you preferred doing it in a more private setting but no, you had to go and fuck the poor kid into a wall.’

‘I am not proud of it Joon. You should know by now I would never act so senseless but…Damn! He is my mate, alright?’

‘What?’

‘I felt the pull as soon as I felt his scent. I couldn’t stop and I know this is no excuse, but you must know how hard it is to resist a bond.’

‘Shit! I can’t even punch you for it because we both know the way I acted when I found Seokjin. Still, this doesn’t mean you are forgiven for being so reckless. You put everyone in danger with that crazy stunt of yours and for that I have choice but to suspend you for a month. At least until you get yourself under control again.’

‘I understand. You are perfectly right but I can promise you this will never happen again. I will never get rid of this blame, so you don’t have to worry about me getting my head straight.’

‘This is not about guilt-tripping you Kook. This is about you not acting like a proper team leader. We both know just how far Tae and Jimin would go for you, but I would rather not lose two of my best men and friends only because you let your Alpha get the best of you.’

‘I am more than aware of it. And I am going to do my best to teach my Alpha better.’

‘Please do so Jungkook and report to me as soon as you feel ready to start doing your job properly again. In the meantime, I believe you have plenty of things to work over with your mate. Don’t disappoint me again, Kook.’

‘Never. Never again.’

They hugged each other as brothers and not as colleagues. Namjoon could tell Jungkook needed the reassurance but most of all, he needed his friends. He felt bad for having to act so tough but the younger had to learn his lesson. Their golden maknae was not a machine and watching him act this vulnerable was actually a good thing. Jungkook had spent too much of still young life saving their lives and helping their group become the best when it came to rescuing trafficked wolves.

A mate would help him rediscover his human side and complete him in ways no one else ever could. Kook had always been quite aloof and cold-blooded, but this was about to change. Namjoon would lie if were to say he wasn’t very much looking forward to seeing their youngest brother act flustered and shy for once in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok does some serious bonding with Jin and Yoongi (◕‿◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So I've noticed there were no comments for the previous chapter. Was is it really that bad? ಥ_ಥ (⌣́_⌣̀) Your feedback is very important to me so please don't hesitate to share your opinions even if it's just to tell me how bad I am at writing. Thank you! ❤️

                    When Hoseok wakes up, he feels very disoriented. He’s not in his cell anymore but his mind is still hazy, and he can’t seem to remember the events of the day before. What is going on and more importantly, where is he? Did someone actually buy him? He breaks into a cold sweat at the thought and he can already feel a panic attack taking over his mind and body. His heart is accelerating and for a brief moment he fears he might die just like this. Scared out of his mind at the thought that he might be used as some sort of sex toy for some very rich bastard.

He jumps out of bed and runs to the door. He’s relieved to see it is open and there’s no hesitation in his moves once he gets out of the room. He doesn’t go very far though because he crashes into someone and they both collapse to the floor. He fears the worst, but the hands that pull him up are soft and gentle. He smells Omega and that helps him calm down a little. He’s still tense but less than when he had first opened his eyes.

The male in front of him looks kind but Hoseok knows better than to trust strangers. He tries to escape once again but the taller Omega grabs him by the waist and guides him into the room he had just run out of. He reluctantly allows himself to be pulled along and when the stranger makes him sit on the bed, he obeys. His eyes are full of tears now because he hates this. Hates being forced to do things he doesn’t want to.

‘Hey sweetie look at me for a second.’

When Seok doesn’t immediately comply, the Omega insists.

‘Please? I promise no one will ever hurt you again.’

That makes Hoseok raise startled eyes to the other wolf because just the thought of it is ridiculous. There’s nothing but pain and suffering for the likes of him.

‘I know what I am about to say will seem like a bunch lies to you, but I can assure you I am being dead serious. You will never ever have to go back to that hell again.’

‘You’re lying! You will hurt me just like the others.’

‘No, I won’t. Please listen to me. Do you remember the Alpha that was in the room with you after you were auctioned?’

Seok gets a flashback of him panting and moaning under the Alpha’s touch and that is enough to have him pinken all over. He remembers now but he’d rather didn’t. He is so ashamed of his wanton behavior and would do anything to erase this episode from his mind.

‘Y-yes. But I don’t understand. Wasn’t he the one to buy me?’

‘Well yes but he was actually saving you. We’re part of an organization that rescues trafficked or abused wolves and what Jungkook did was to help you get out of there.’

‘H-he t-touched me though. He d-did things to me.’

‘What things honey? Can you tell me a little more?’

‘He t-touched me e-everywhere.’

‘And how was that? Did it hurt or feel good?’

What kind of questions were this? He was having a small mental breakdown and the Omega wanted to know details.

‘I a-am not sure. It h-hurt quite a lot in the b-beginning but then it s-started feeling really g-good.’

‘Oh baby, come here. Let hyung give you a big hug.’

Hoseok wasn’t sure if to risk it but he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever offered comfort to him and so, against his better judgement, he pretty much jumped into Jin’s arms. The older made sure to tug the other Omega into his chest and he was slowly rocking them from side to side. Seok felt so warm and protected and this made him cry again.

He had missed physical contact so much. Tears were running incessantly down his cheeks, but he did nothing to stop them. He felt so relieved to be able to do something of his free will again. He startled a little when another person entered the room, but instantly relaxed when he realized they were Omega as well. This made him think that maybe the first Omega was really telling him the truth.

The small Omega slid onto his knees in front of him and Hoseok was so shocked at the action that he didn’t move for a few seconds. The stranger was wiping his tears and cooing at him, but this only made him want to sob harder. He hadn’t received an act of kindness in such a long time and this was all so overwhelming to him.

‘Why are you crying, hmm? Are you afraid of us? I know Jin is quite ugly, but I didn’t know he made people cry with his face too.’

Hoseok let out a loud giggle at that but then he slapped a hand on his mouth. He messed up. They were going to punish him now.

‘You can laugh sweetheart. You don’t have to fear us. Just do whatever you feel like doing. You are free now. Nobody will ever hurt you again. Alright?’

‘O-Ok b-but Jin is p-pretty. I am s-sorry that I l-laughed.’

‘No problem honey. Yoongi is just jealous that we are prettier than him.’

‘N-no! You’re both prettier than me. I-I am n-not like you.’

‘That’s not true at all baby. You’re absolutely gorgeous so it’s no wonder Jungkook couldn’t keep his hands off you.’

That made him blush again because the things they were saying were making his heart tingle.

‘I am s-sure that’s not the c-case. I d-don’t think he l-likes me very much.’

‘Why do you say that?’

‘B-because he h-hurt me.’

‘Do you know why he acted like this though?’

‘I a-am not s-sure. You said it was to save me, but I don’t think so.’

‘Have you ever heard of destined mates before?’

‘Y-yes but what does that have to do with what happened?’

‘Well, Alphas have a really hard time controlling themselves around their Omegas.’

‘So y-you’re saying h-he…’

‘Yes babe, he felt the pull. Don’t get me wrong, this doesn’t justify the way he acted towards you and he will get quite the talk when I get my hands on him properly, but he wouldn’t have been able to stop anyway.’

‘B-but how is that possible? H-he’s very handsome and strong and I’m…’

Hoseok burst into tears once more because it wasn’t fair. The thought that he might have found his true mate was something that not even his fantasies could conceive but the Alpha was so out of his league it wasn’t even funny. He was everything his mate was not. Plain, skinny and weak. He had nothing that an Alpha as powerful as Jungkook would want and this was a fact.

‘Please don’t cry ok? I hate what those jerks did to you. They made you believe you are not worthy, but you are so beautiful. Really, I don’t have any reason to lie to you. Jungkook wants you, probably more than you can imagine. So, just believe me when I tell you your mate will take such good care of you.’

‘A-Alright, I will trust you.’

‘Good, now how about we go to the kitchen so that Jinie can cook us some yummy food? You must be starving.’

‘I-I am hungry, but I don’t want to bother you. I c-can help you with it.’

‘Isn’t he too precious Yoon? I want to adopt him and raise him as my own.’

He was flushed up to his face again because he had received more compliments in the last hour than he had in all his life before. He didn’t know how to react to praise and so he tried his best to thank them in the only way he knew how. He pressed a small kiss onto both Jin and Yoongi’s cheeks.

Seokjin squealed loudly and Yoongi pinkened a little too. Hoseok was really too cute for his own good and both Omegas were determined to protect him with everything they had. He was too sweet and soft for the world he had been born in but now that he was with them, no harm would ever come his way again. He’d be loved and cherished and spoilt. Just like he should have been from the start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have the TALK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I am really happy about the comments and the kudos. Thank you so much! Your feedback is very precious for me so please don't stop commenting|
> 
> P.S: Tomorrow I will post the Namseok story which should in theory be the last one in the Omega!Hoseok series. Now comes the questio. Would you like me to keep writing fics with omega Hoseok or are you tired of my terrible writing skills already? (ಥ﹏ಥ)

                Hoseok is absolutely terrified of being close to Jungkook. Not because he constantly gets flashbacks of what had happened in that cursed room but because he loses complete control of his emotions and pheromones as soon as the Alpha enters a room. This makes him fidgety and anxious and as a result he ends up avoiding Jungkook like the plague. The others find it hilarious. They’re playing this weird game of cat and mouse but none of them is brave enough to approach the other. It goes on like this for a few days, that is until Yoongi gets tired of them acting like children and locks them into Namjoon’s office.

They need to talk and the sooner the better. What is done is done. They can’t turn back time, but they can for sure try to work on their future together. Without any more confusion or lies. Being afraid is natural but there’s no point in postponing something which can only improve their relationship and not worsen IT. As long as they are both sincere and considerate, they will find a way to get over this traumatizing experience.

It soon becomes clear that none of them knows how to really initiate such an important discussion. Jungkook because he is still feeling guilty about it and Hoseok because OF the shame he feels just by reminiscing the things he had done and said. They’re both a mess, but somebody has to be brave enough for the two of them. If not, they’ll be stuck in that room forever.

Jungkook takes a deep breath and then he speaks. He’s not really sure if his words will ever comfort Hoseok enough but he has to try and make things right.

‘I-I…I am sorry. I don’t think you will ever be able to forgive me, but I want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you in this way. It will probably sound crazy to you, but I felt this spark between us, almost as if we were destined to be. It’s no excuse for my terrible behavior and I am quite aghast with myself for letting my Alpha take control in such a way.’

‘I-I t-think I u-understand. I m-mean I think I f-felt it too.’

‘You did? Can you tell me a bit more about it?’

‘At first it was your s-scent. You s-smelled really g-good to me and I d-didn’t know what to do about it. I was a-afraid but also felt v-very attracted to you.’

‘Hmm…so our wolves probably recognized each other almost instantly. But you still felt forced, right? I really hurt you…’

‘You d-did but it also f-felt g-good…’

Hoseok was slowly turning the color of cherries because all these questions made him feel very flustered and bothered.

‘I-I…that’s good to know.’

Jungkook couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever felt this shy around someone. He was considered the most cold-hearted one but Hoseok had a way of making want to squeal all day long. The Omega was really too cute for his own good.

‘What do you want to do now? Would you like for me to find you a place to live on your own? This way you won’t have to see me anymore.’

‘N-No! I m-mean that’s not necessary. Everyone is so k-kind to me. I l-like them a lot.’

‘I am really glad to hear this but you’re probably really uncomfortable around me. If you want, I can go live on my own for a few months or even more. I only want you to feel safe and protected.’

‘I w-want you to s-stay. Your p-pheromones h-help. And we’re m-mates so I k-know how much it will h-hurt if we spend too much time a-apart.’

‘Well, we haven’t really completed the mating yet so we shouldn’t have any problem in breaking the bond.’

‘B-but my body recognizes you. I n-need you.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I t-tried to keep my distance but the truth is I-I really w-want to be close to you. T-To touch you.’

‘When did this start? Immediately after I brought you here or?’

‘Y-yes. Every time I feel your s-scent my O-Omega is whining for you but it’s not only that. I c-can’t seem to stop w-wanting you to t-touch me too.’

‘Hmm…so the bond is probably stronger than I thought. Does that bother you? Needing me so much?’

‘N-Not really. Most of the time I j-just think it would be really nice to be h-held by you.’

‘What about these days? I didn’t touch you at all.’

‘It h-hurt quite a bit. But I didn’t want to be a b-burden, so I preferred not to s-say anything.’

‘You should have because it is my duty to make you content.’

‘I g-guess.’

‘It’s really like that Hoseok. Would it be alright with you if I have you a hug? I want to see if my touch does indeed make you feel calmer.’

‘O-Ok.’

Kook is very gentle in his gestures because he doesn’t want to startle Hoseok. However, there is no trace of doubt that them touching each other makes their bond glow with happiness. They sort of cling onto each other now because none of them wants to let go. They slowly move to the couch in the office and when Jungkook sits down, his Omega follows him. His mate feels so good in his arms and he realizes with astounding clarity that he never wants to let go.

He likes Seok so much already and he desperately wishes he can make the beautiful male forgive him one day. They stay like that for what feels like hours and when Hoseok buries his face into his chest, he thinks that’s what heaven must feel like. He tightens his hold on his mate’s waist and presses a small kiss onto his head. He’s still scared out of his mind because mating is no trifle matter. It’s supposed to last forever, and Kook has no clear idea how to convince the Omega to want to spend it with him. He’s not giving up though. Not at all.

Hoseok feels happy. Truly happy. He’s releasing so many pleasure pheromones but he’s not afraid someone might try to take advantage of him because of it anymore. His Alpha has the best smell in the world, and he rubs his nose all over his chest in hopes of memorizing it. His body feels like putty and when Kook kisses him on the head, he almost moans out loud at the gesture.

There’s no more denying they are true mates. They feel too strongly about one another and their physical reaction to every small caress is amplified. There’s this constant tingle they both feel just by being close and the way their hearts seem to beat almost out of control is enough proof that they were absolutely meant to be. Jungkook doesn’t even want to imagine about what could have happened if he hadn’t been the one to save Hoseok but he’s feeling damn happy he did. Because his Omega is slowly opening up to him and learning how to trust him and that is the most important step to building a long-lasting bond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Jungkook are grossly cute together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I'm only going to say that I attended both BTS concerts in Paris and I'm officially DEAD (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> No let's move on from me bleeding my feels all over the internet. The story is getting close to the end and I wanna sob because I had so much fun writing it. Stay tuned for the last chapter!
> 
> P.S: Comments and kudos are 💜 Thank you!!!!

                      Jungkook was very new to this courting thing mainly because he had never bothered with it before. But watching Hoseok and the way his eyes would crinkle when he brought him small gifts or flowers was enough to make him want to become an absolute professional at being a boyfriend. His Omega was so soft it made him want to whine sometimes. Because there was no way he’d ever be able to stop loving the younger male. His feelings had literally exploded along the way. He had tried to take things easy, not to scare Seok but that didn’t turn out the way it was supposed to. Because the other was really too gorgeous for his own good and he was a weak man.

Their first date had been a disaster. Not because he had stressed and tortured himself with everything that could go wrong for more than a week but because he had been terrible at making Hoseok comfortable. In his defense his Alpha was too besotted to do anything but stare like a creep at the beauty in front of him. The Omega had been shy but also scared of the way his eyes looked. Glowing red and fierce, almost as if he wanted to eat the smaller man. He did, just not in the way Seok thought.

He’d always prided himself in the self-control he possessed. Masking his feelings had become like a second skin but that was before he had met Hoseok. Now, now he had become so transparent that everyone in their group was making fun of him for being so ‘whipped’. He tried to act angry about it, but it was true. He was totally, madly in love with his bonded. He had no clue how to describe the feeling he had every time the Omega would come close, but it made him realize that maybe all those fairytale stories did have a point.

He had done his best to avoid the topic of their mating as long as possible, but Hoseok’s heat was approaching and he wasn’t sure he could walk away from him. He had no doubt the Omega was probably terrified of the implications, but he so desperately wished to claim his mate. To mark and be marked in return. To finally become one in both soul and body.

He’d asked for advice but the answers he had gotten hadn’t helped much. Everyone was encouraging him to just be completely sincere to the younger male about it. Them talking about it was infinitely better than them hurting and being confused on their own. Their relationship was really going well and Hoseok insisted they sleep together every night. Being able to cuddle his Omega to his heart’s content was paradise already. He felt so grateful for having been blessed with such a wonderful person for a mate.

Discussions like this one were inevitable but it was obvious they were both insecure about a great deal of things. Still, they had made a promise to each other not to hide anymore. To be truthful and to respect the other’s wishes. Pretending they weren’t scared of this big step was silly. They were afraid but also happier than they’d ever been, and this gave them hope that together they could make it.

‘Babe, I think it’s time to talk about this. I know it’s uncomfortable for you, but your heat is something we need to deal with.’

‘I know…I just…I am afraid.’

‘Nobody is blaming you for it. I am pretty terrified myself.’

‘Really?’

‘Of course! We both know how bad the first time went and that was only a mild induced heat. The real thing will be much more intense and painful.’

‘Yeah…But I trust you to take care of me.’

‘You do? I…that’s great. But my Alpha worries me a lot. The last thing I want is to accidentally hurt you.’

‘You won’t, I am sure. I mean my Omega can be just as stubborn as your wolf. But maybe that’s not really a bad thing. I can’t help but feel like we should trust our instincts more.’

‘You’re right but I just want to make sure everything will be fine. I want you to enjoy this and if you’ll let me, I would like to claim you.’

‘You do? You really want to make me yours.’

‘Baby, I wanted you to be mine from the first time I laid eyes on you. You’re perfect and I really hope you’ll allow me to call you mine soon.’

‘I think I’ve been yours from the start. But finalizing our bond would make me even happier.’

‘Yeah? Well then, get ready for it because it will be a ride you’ll never forget.’

‘Oh my god! These friends of yours are rubbing too much onto you.’

‘Sorry about that babe, but it’s hard to keep my cool around you. You’re so beautiful and soon you’ll be completely mine.’

‘Alright, I will forgive you but only because you’re super cute.’

Hey! I am manly, ok? The only cute one here is you.’

‘Yeah, yeah, whatever you say babe.’

‘You don’t believe me? Want me to show you just how manly I can be?’

‘I am fine like that. Really.’

‘Sorry but you challenged me baby. Now I have to prove myself.’

Hoseok had no idea what Jungkook had in mind but it would be something ridiculous for sure. When his Alpha lifted him into his arms and proceeded to carry him around like a princess for the rest of the day, he wasn’t even surprised. However, having Jin and Jimin coo at them every five minutes or so did make him a bit pouty. Kook made it look as if he was some spoiled brat who needed constant attention.

He wasn’t sad for long though because Yoongi was so protective of him that he scared pretty much everyone off. He was so thankful for having received so much affection. They weren’t obligated to show him any, but it hadn’t taken long for Namjoon’s group to become his family. They spoilt him a lot and always made sure he was content and safe.

His life had changed so much in the past weeks and although he still had moments when his nightmares would get the best of him, now he had so many people who loved him and wanted to protect him at all costs. He was everyone’s favorite and that was something he hoped would never change. Not because he was selfish but because he deserved all the love and the attention he was getting. His entire existence had been so painful for a long time but now he finally had hope that his future would be as bright as his smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok goes into heat and they finally tie the 'knot' if you know what I mean...😏

                     Hoseok’s heat is very close. He can feel it in every bone and nerve ending but this time around he has someone to help him with it. Somebody he loves and cherishes. His life hadn’t been exactly roses, but everything had changed the minute he had met Jungkook and his pack. He’d been terrified of everyone in the beginning but seeing how independent and strong Yoongi and Jin were had given him hope. Hope that one day he would embrace being an Omega with open arms and an easy heart.

This had happened sooner than he would have thought possible. He’d woken up one day being buried in Jungkook’s warm embrace and he’d felt so happy and so pleased, that the first thought which had crossed his mind had been about how good it felt to have been born an Omega. He’d been so shocked at first. But then watching Kook’s peaceful sleeping face had made his heart flutter and then he’d known. He was finally content with being an Omega because he had the most amazing Alpha in his life.

The nightmares had slowly ebbed away and now, now his nights were only filled with sweet dreams and soft touches. Small kisses and holding hands. This constant state of happiness had made him feel uncertain for a while. Because being spoilt this much without having to give anything back in return wasn’t something he had grown up with. He had been used to beatings and to people trying to take advantage of his mind and body. It had been horrible, but he’d learnt a very valuable lesson. That happiness was worth fighting for. No matter what the sacrifices.

He’s been feeling feverish and moody for at least a few days. Trying to avoid everyone but at the same time wanting their attention. He is confused and, also angry with himself. Because his body feels tense and stringed so tight, he’s sure he is about to explode. He is both hot and cold and he’s lost count of the number of times he’s snapped at Jungkook for something insignificant. He can’t help it though, not with the way his hormones are driving him up the wall.

The awaited day finally comes, and he’s literally buried in a pile of clothes when it happens. Kook is close by, but he wants to postpone the moment a little longer. Just enough for him to bask in the wonderful scent of his Alpha. He tosses and turns and whines a little because his body is screaming for help. Still, he wants to maintain his control for as long as he can.

When he feels ready enough to make his way to the older male, he ends up collapsing on the floor. It doesn’t take long for Jungkook to find him because their bond is getting stronger and stronger every day. The Alpha finds him and hurriedly takes him back to their room. He lays him down gently in the nest he’s been building in the last few days and proceeds to get them both out of their clothes. Hoseok is very thankful because his limbs feel sluggish and almost uncoordinated.

When they’re pressed together skin to skin, he lets out the loudest moan yet. Kook feels so good and he’s desperate for his touch. He’s rubbing himself onto his mate and begging for more. He needs Junkook to touch his hole, to press his cock onto it, to ease the pain and the ache he can feel pouring out of it. He’s completely drenched with slick and sweat and the sight is probably extremely far from attractive but the way his Alpha is staring at him is enough to make him blush. He thought he was used to having the other caress him with just a look, but this doesn’t seem to be the case.

Kook is taking his time easing him into what is about to happen, but he doesn’t need it. He bites as hard as he can onto the Alpha’s shoulder to get his attention. They lock eyes and his mate knows. There’s no turning back. When he finally pressed inside, Hoseok thinks he’s finally found what heaven looks like. His body feels weightless and the only thing he’s capable of is moaning Jungkook’s name. It takes him very little to cum, but he is perfectly aware that this is just the beginning.

His heat makes him feel wanton and loose and he’s certain he’s going to be very embarrassed to make eye contact with the others once it will end. But for now, he can only let his instincts guide him through such an important step in their relationship. They’re about to mate and this is something which will mark their lives forever. When Jungkook bites onto his neck, he’s flooded with so many emotions that he ends up crying. He can feel his Alpha’s feelings for the first time and if he ever had a doubt of how someone as amazing as him can fall in love with a broken Omega like Hoseok, he doesn’t have it anymore.

His mate is encouraging him to bite as well but he hesitates. Because he’s always had one fantasy which had been cultivated ever since he was a little boy. He’d wanted his bonded to carry his mark on their chest, close to their heart. He’s never been possessive or jealous, but he thinks he’d really love to have Kook carry his bite there.

His Alpha appears a little confused but when Seok shyly points at his pectorals, it all starts to make sense. He nods and lets his Omega claim him how he desires. The bite in itself doesn’t hurt but when he’s suddenly hit with all of Hoseok’s memories, he actually cries. Because the younger has been through so much hell and he’ll never stop being grateful for having been blessed with such perfection in his life.

Their mating is complete and they both fall asleep sated and content. When they wake up Hoseok’s heat is finally over. They spend the rest of the day in the nest and only go out to eat something. The bond is literally glowing with happiness and it’s almost impossible not to notice how perfect they are for one another.

Seokjin can’t stop cooing at them and Yoongi keeps patting Jungkook on the shoulder praising him about taking the best decision of his life. Jimin and Taehyung look almost envious but Jungkook can tell their love is blooming as well. Their friendship had been an obstacle for quite some time but now they finally look ready to risk it for a happy ending. Namjoon looks at him like a proud father and Jungkook is glad he didn’t disappoint him with all his crazy actions.

Their pack, their family isn’t faultless but who needs something like that when you have people loving and respecting you for what you are. Not what you are meant to be. Hoseok had been so ashamed of his nature. He’s learnt to love it though and he owes that to his pack. To his family. To the wolves who gave him a chance to start living once again. And to love. And to be loved in return. There’s no formula for being happy and he is so very thankful for that. Because he’d been convinced that Omegas like him were not worthy of it but life and Jungkook had proven him wrong. So very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooooo. I can't believe this is the last chapter!!! 😭😭😭 I loved writing this so much and I can anticipate a new Jungope fic that's going to be angstier than this one so get your napkins ready. No joke. Either way really hoped you had fun reading this and see you very soon. 😉
> 
> P.S: Comments and kudos are the best, as usual! Don't be shy especially since this story is officially completed 😢😢😢


End file.
